


Leave Me Breathless

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dom Xu Minghao, Fluff, Fluff and a bit angst, Junhui is so whipped for Xu Minghao and vice versa, M/M, Married!Meanie, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Choi Hansol | Vernon, Whipped!Junhao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Wen Junhui is a nursery teacher with Yoon Jeonghan. They have been teaching little kids for two years and suddenly, they had a notice for their building.(xmh . wjh)





	1. One: And they met

**Author's Note:**

> im so whipped for soft jun and istg this fanfic is running through my veins thnx

Jun knew he had to do something about it but he doesn't know where to start. Teaching is his passion, the nursery is his home and the kids are his family. He's not saying that Jeonghan is his husband because the older is probably hitting on one of the children's parent. Jun bursted his own bubble of thoughts and payed attention to the notice in front of the main door. The land owner said it was bought by some rich businessman who will build an establishment in the area. Jun scoffed because he thought that it was a selfish thing to do.

"Hey, Jun?" Jeonghan called him, he showed a small smile and followed Jeonghan to their way home. He and Jeonghan lived next door. Jun is living alone in his parents' house while Jeonghan lives with his childhood friend who is a gym instructor named Seungcheol. He had met the guy and Seungcheol is simply incredible, the guy's dating a producer named Jihoon. The Jun's circle of friends is very limited. A co-teacher, the roommate and the roommate's boyfriend and a single parent. It didn't bother him. He liked being closeted. He likes few people knowing his personality.

"Jun, stop worrying about the nursery. I'm sure we'll find a new lot with a cheaper price." Jeonghan reassured him before Jun enters his gate. Jun nodded even if he knows he wouldn't stop worrying about it. He loves the place, from the very first day until now. He's sentimental and he would do anything to keep that place for themselves. Jun and Jeonghan exchanged good nights as Jun unlocks his front door. The usual scent of his living room welcomed him, it was the smell of vanilla. The house is not too grand but not too poor either. It had a cozy feeling everywhere. The walls were painted pastel yellow and flower vases were everywhere. The furnitures were not modern but looks elegant. Everything in the house was owned by his parents and Jun don't want to change anything. He sat next to the telephone and dialed the landlord's number.

"Hello, Mrs. Tan? I'd like to ask for the number of the businessman who bought the house." He said shyly. He doesn't have any concrete plan but he knows he'll be getting there. He heard shuffling from the other line, he surely heard wait, too. He waited for a minute or two before the other line came back.

"I have a pen now. Okay. Uh-huh. Thank you so much, Mrs. Tan." He greeted before he hanged up. Jun was holding a small sticky note in his hand. He breathed several times before dialing the new number that he have. It took multiple rings before the other line answered. Jun was confused at first because he was expecting a man to answer but it occurred to him that the man was rich so the girl could be his assistant.

"Good evening. I'm one of the teachers of the nursery from Weber Street," The girl cut him before he could even introduced himself. He sighed, he was ready to be shut off because he knew it wasn't his business to meddle about the establishment since it was bought already. All they had to do is to move out but Jun couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I can't forward any calls right now but I can schedule a meeting for you tomorrow." The assistant said and Jun was taken aback. That's the least thing he expected to happen but the best one so far. The assistant continued giving him details for the meeting tomorrow. It was settled then. Even if he doesn't know how to convince the man, he will still do it. No matter how hard it takes.

"It's fine, Jeonghan. I can handle it, it'll be fast and I'll update you when something comes up." He assured his co-teacher. Jeonghan called as soon as he got the text from Jun. The older is worried about Jun because he might get into trouble for dealing with the lot that is already bought. Jun grabbed his key and went out out of his loving home. He drives an old red truck owned by his uncle. It was passed down to him as a gift. He loves it as much as he loves every other things he has. His friends say it's too rusty and noisy but he disagrees because it honestly works fine for an old truck. He drove to the city with fidgeting hands. He admits that he is nervous because he doesn't know anything about business and even anything related to this meeting. His agenda is to persuade the man and only that. Half an hour, he arrived in a fancy looking building. It was edgy and modernistic. He parked the truck next to a shiny black car. He felt small in this city, that's what he thought.

"Good morning, Sir." The receptionist greeted him with a wide smile. He smiled back and told about the appointment he has with the businessman. He was told to wait in the lobby. He lounges himself in the couch and played with the finger. Moments later, he was approached by the lady again.

"Mr. Xu wishes to see you in his office." The name rings a bell. He heard that surname somewhere. He knows it very well ever since he was a college but what can be the coincidence if it is him. So, his curiosity he had to kill. While in the elevator, he breathed and smiled at the lady.

"What's the name of this man again?" He asked nervously. Jun is a shy man, to the point that it makes him look awkward just like what is happening to him right now. The woman glanced at him and smiled back.

"He's Xu Minghao, preferably called Seo Myeongho. It's his korean name." She answered. In that moment, Jun's heartbeat stopped. He knows him, he knows him well. He's meeting Xu Minghao, the Xu Minghao that left him breathless for thousand times. He's the boy who made Junhui fell in love.

"Here you go, Sir. Door to the left." The receptionist left him in that floor. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He nervously walks toward the door. He can't even knock, he doesn't have the gut to. It was Minghao, his first love. He was the boy Jun fell in love with back in college. He and Jun aren't exactly close but it was somewhere between the lines. Common friends and several subjects together. Though they don't have a special bond but Jun fell in love from afar. He was contented with small smiles and secret glances he gave Minghao. He never exactly knew fate would torture him like this.

The door swung open right before he could even knock, it revealed a man wearing a tuxedo and with a shiny pushed back black hair. Jun stared at him, Minghao is gorgeous. He looks so manly and mature than he was before. Minghao looks surprised to see Jun in front of his office, that is the last thing he could ever think would happen. Jun looks so serene and beautiful, Minghao thought. Minghao coughed and step aside.

"Come in, Jun." He smiled at the boy. Jun bowed and entered. Minghao's office is sophisticated and organized, it has a touch of modernist and cubism. It was very much like Minghao, Jun admitted. Minghao pulled a chair for Jun. The latter sat quietly and just looked at his hands while Minghao is looking at him.

"I have to tell you, Jun. I didn't expect to see you here. So, to what I owe this visit?" Minghao said. Junhui is a year older than Minghao but the formalities were dropped when Jun insisted it should be. Minghao was fine with it, he likes it actually because he used to think that Jun isn't his hyung, the older is really shy but playful. He likes to kid around people he's close with. Minghao liked Jun ever since. He likes how the older thinks, acts and especially when he smiles.

"Well, I was one of the teachers from the nursery that you bought." Minghao realized the appointment he had for today. He adds one to another and he knows why Jun went in his company. He felt bad for what he did, though it was unknowingly, he is still guilty of turning the place down especially if it's Junhui's work. He's very professional in his field but Jun is an exception.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jun, but I can't do anything for that. The blueprints and everything are ready for construction. I'm sorry but in return, my company assures you some recommendation of places you can rent." Minghao smiled but Junhui didn't. The older felt gloomy, he knew it was too late but he still tried to push it through. He tried to make inpossible things possible. Jun nodded and smiled a bit. It was not the smile Minghao loves to see.

"I'm really sorry, Jun. How about I make it up to you? Another job? I can hire you-" Minghao didn't want to sound so boastful but hearing himself, it was too late for precautions. He cut his own words and waited the older to look up and glare at him. He deserves it anyway but Jun didn't. He just hold the hem of his shirt, he's trying to fight back tears that kept on falling. He didn't want Minghao to see that he is crying, he didn't want him to think that he is begging and he is pathetic. Though the other thinks different. Jun isn't pathetic, he knows how sentimental the man is. He wants to embrace Jun and woo him to stop crying. Minghao stood up and went in front of Jun. He squatted to Jun's level and raised the other's chin.

"I'm sorry, Jun. I really am. How can I make it up to you?" Minghao said gently. He wiped Jun's tears and patted his head. Even if they have an unknown gap between them, they are still friends after all. Jun didn't stop crying, he looks so cute but Minghao knew it wasn't the right time to drool over Junhui's cuteness. It would look so rude.

"No, Minghao. I'm sorry, I just-it's just- That nursery was my home, I love teaching those kids and I'm gonna miss them." Jun mumbled as he was playing with his fingers. Minghao was staring at him and he can't help to think that Jun is still adorable like he used to be. The way Jun acts is adorable for him and even Wen Junhui himself.

"I'll go now, Minghao. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Jun roughly wiped his tears and bowed before going out of Minghao's office. He sighed and massaged his temple. Jun ran out of the building and went to his truck, he was looking for his phone but he couldn't find it. On the other hand, Minghao heard ringing on the floor. It was a phone, probably Junhui's, he though. He picked it up and went out of his office which he barely does.

"Is this my unlucky lucky day?" Jun groaned. His truck won't work for some reason and he remembered that his mechanics haven't check his truck for months now. He had no idea what will happen to him and if he can even come home. Frustratedly, Jun lay his head on the stirring wheel. Jeonghan might be worried and he might freaked out. His friend is really a worrier, he panics if plans doesn't go according to plans and he will more likely drag all their friends into this mess Jun made.

"I'm glad I caught- having problems?" He was startled when he heard someone spoke beside him, it's Xu Minghao again. He looks concern and he's holding Jun's phone. The older was thankful and embarrassed. He can't lie to Minghao and he can't obviously ask for help, either.

"I'm okay, no worries. The truck won't work but I'll handle this. I'm going to call my friend to pick me up. Thank you for bringing back my phone." He assured instantly. Jun had enough signals for pity today and Minghao witnessed it all so he won't be giving anymore.

"I'll drive you home." Minghao offered. He hoped for the best and Jun immediately shook his head. Jun is embarrassed and he thinks Minghao pities him. Little did he know that Minghao wanted to spend time with the older. It's been five years since he last saw the older. 

Jun looks the same for him. He never aged, maybe he did by the choice of fashion but the same expressions were there. He was still the same Wen Junhui he fell in love with. 

"Please, Jun?" Minghao flashed a smile and Jun wanted to ran off. He looked away and nodded. Minghao opened the door for him and help him hopped out of the truck. They walked to the Minghao's car and spent the night with smiles.

Who would have known that night leads back to everything Jun left in the city?


	2. Two: Dinner for two and four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two is better than one and apparently, four is the best.

Jun never thought he'll have this come true. He and Minghao having dinner together. It sounds lame for anyone but he always daydream about that back in college. He wanted to have a little time with the younger but he's too shy to initiate. In the end, neither of them had the guts to ask. Exemption of Minghao who had the chance, after five years, to ask Jun for a dinner. Minghao brought Jun to a fancy restaurant in the city. Jun felt underdressed with his white polo and black slacks. If he would have known, he would have worn the tuxedo he has somewhere in his cabinet. Jun will surely remember this day.

"Anything you like in the menu?" Minghao asked him, Jun hid himself in the menu even more. He's too shy around Minghao. He kept blushing, he can't even look at Minghao when they were on the car earlier. Clearly, he isn't over Minghao. Jun thought he is but when he knew he would be facing Minghao, every little thing he felt for Minghao came back.

"I'll order for you." The young man said and turned to talk to the waiter. Jun wants to run out of the restaurant. This is really shocking him. With all the smiles and gentleness Minghao is giving him. He needs to prepare himself at least. The waiter left and the man turn his attention to Jun.

"So, you're really a nursery teacher?" He asked, Jun nodded and looked down. He looks so adorable when he's shy, Minghao thought. The way he hides his small smiles and blush. Jun isn't exactly the shyest person; in fact, he is one of the talkative people Minghao met. Jun told himself that he can do it, that he should act normal. Jun tried to put himself together before answering Minghao's question again.

"I am. I went back to countryside after college, I've been teaching since my parents died," Jun relaxed himself a bit. He needed. "How about you? Mingyu and Wonwoo?" Jun asked. Wonwoo was his college buddy, they were inseparable but since Jun went back to his home, they lost contact and update about each other. He barely knew what happened to his friends, the last thing he heard about him is that he's getting married.

"Well, Mingyu and I are business partners in this field. It's been ages since we last had a proper dinner without any interference of our work. Wonwoo and Mingyu are married, they adopted a kid. Allie is three years old now. How about you? Dating someone or married?" Minghao hoping that Jun is single. He already wasted too many chances before and now is the right time if he wants to date Wen Junhui.

"I'm not seeing anyone, I've been busy with work and my friends." Jun said, Minghao lightened up and smiled at him. The older stiffened, he wasn't ready for that smile. His heartbeat raced again. For a second, Jun thought that the younger is interested in him, he wished he is. The food came and they talked about everything that happened in each other's life. How Minghao became so successful in business, how Mingyu proposed to Wonwoo (Junhui's touched to the point he was teary eyed), how Jun works, how Jun loves everything he has and how Minghao wants to have his own someone. The rest of the night went really well, Minghao dropped off Jun in a subway station and he even promised to tow Jun's truck tomorrow. They both got home with a smile and Jun was welcomed by Jeonghan who is snooping around, waiting for him to come back.

"What took you so long? What happened?" Jeonghan asked as soon as he reached Jun's doorstep. Jun smiled and shook his head. He's delighted about what happened today, though his plan didn't go so well, he enjoyed being with Minghao and he wished to be with him again.

"I met an old friend, we went to dinner. The rest is history." Jun answered and bid his good night to Jeonghan. The latter let him off because he knew Jun is tired for the travel. Jun went to sleep with a smile and a good memory to dream of.

On the other hand, Minghao immediately called his partner's husband, Jeon Wonwoo. He knew Wonwoo will be glad to hear something about Jun. The man misses his best friend, it was just distance and work that kept them apart but they are still best friends, at least. All the things they went through and all the laughs they shared, Wonwoo wanted to invite Jun as his best man but he knew Jun couldn't attend because he heard that Jun's grieving. The phone rang for several times before a deep voice answered the call.

"I just met Wen Junhui and we had dinner." Minghao said, he heard the other gasped and squealed. Wonwoo bombarded him with questions about Jun and what happened. He told him about the issue that brought Jun in his doors. Wonwoo wanted to help to but he knows he can't. The construction will immediately start and investors are already anticipating for the business. In that moment, Minghao wanted to build a school just to let Jun have a job but that would be exaggerating especially when they just met again. 

"Can you please contact him again? Please tell him that I really want to see him. Minghao, I missed Jun! I haven't seen him in ages, I'm also going to help him find a job here in the city." Wonwoo pleaded, Minghao took the chance and agreed immediately. He wants to see Jun again, and again and again. Maybe, until the time that Jun is always around with him.

"I have a great idea, Hao! I don't know how this will work but I know it will. How about I hire Jun as Allie's tutor?" Wonwoo said excitedly. It popped Minghao's bubble of thought and he thought it through. It could be, they get to spend time, Jun have a job and he have an excuse to call Jun. In the end, the three (including Mingyu) agreed to see Jun and Minghao needs to contact him. Wonwoo is probably playing cupid because he knew how the other felt for the other. 

"I'll call you tomorrow, Wonwoo. Calm down! I will, I swear. I'll do it tomorrow because he might be sleeping now. Oh come on, Mingyu. I'll hanging up." Minghao gave up and hung the phone. Wonwoo kept pushing him to call tonight and even Mingyu told him to. Honestly, he wanted to but Jun is surely resting.

Jun woke up by his alarm. He doesn't have anything to do that day. It was Saturday and he was too lazy to do his chores. He got up and went through the newspaper to look for a space for rent. He decided to help Jeonghan look for another place to reestablish the nursery. He was interrupted by a knock on his front door, it was Jihoon holding a pie. He wasn't smiling but Jun knows he was greeting. Jihoon is Seungcheol's boyfriend and he works as a producer. The man isn't exactly friendly and usually awkwardly stoic (Jeonghan described.) He let the man in and thanked for the pie.

"So I've heard you went to the city and talk to the businessman who bought the lot?" Jihoon asked right after he sat, Jun nodded. He could sense that Jihoon isn't exactly pleased with what he did yesterday. In his circle of friends, Jihoon is the most reserved. He might be the youngest but he is naturally mature in the way of thinking. The man shook his head and serves a slice of pie. "You could have gotten into trouble, Jun." Jihoon hissed while looking at him.

"But, I didn't. It turns out the buyer is my old friend from college. I think I might mentioned him once or twice. He's Xu Minghao, even his partner is my old friend too, Kim Mingyu; Mingyu's husband is my best friend, Jeon Wonwoo. Small world if you imagine. I thought I lost the strings I have attached to them but look, they made me jobless." Jun said and chuckled. It was a joke but it was true. It's a small world to see how they met again after five years. Jun thought they're angry or pissed with the fact that he wasn't able to reach out for them right after college.

"Well, you're one lucky piece of crap." Jihoon commented. They were talking about the ads in newspaper when the phone rang. Jihoon picked it up because he was closet to the phone. Right after he said hello, Jihoon looked at him. Jun tilted his head by confusion. Jihoon kept talking and signaling Jun to shut his mouth or keep quiet.

"Who was that?" Jun asked right after Jihoon hung up. Jihoon raised an eyebrow and smirked at the chinese boy. It was Xu Minghao on the phone, he told Jihoon to tell Jun that he's inviting him for dinner tonight and he has a surprise and an offer. Jihoon took it in a wrong way.

"It's the devil, he's fetching you tonight for being a liar. Old friend, huh? A surprise and an offer. Wen Junhui, you shady crap." Jun flushed a bright red in his cheeks, Jihoon laughed at him. The chinese slapped Jihoon with a throw pillow but the man didn't stop there, he kept teasing Jun about the call and the date. Jun told the history and the rest of it.

Jihoon went off because he believed that Jun needs to prepare for his date. Jun told him it's not a romantic date even if he wants it to be. It is just a simple catch up date, probably. Minghao called again to tell him that they're going to eat in a hotel restaurant, Jun was ecstatic. Minghao asked for his address, too. He hesitated because his home is far from Minghao's office.

Jun admitted to himself that he's excited. He is, yet he's nervous. He liked Minghao ever since and the feeling hasn't been changed. When Minghao told him that they'll be eating dinner, his heart raced like a horse. He dressed up pleasantly after raiding his whole wardrobe. Jun's heart raced more when he heard a knock on his door.

"Good evening—" Minghao looked up and stopped between his words. Jun looks incredibly amazing. Minghao coughed and smiled after realizing that Jun was confused when he stopped talking.

"Shall we?" The younger asked, Jun nodded. Minghao offered his arm to let Jun cling to him. The latter gladly clung and smiled sweetly, that took Minghao's breath. Their travel was filled with compliments and stories about their own lives again. An hour later, they arrived in a five star hotel restaurant. Jun felt sort of small because he thinks he didn't belong there. Jun isn't exactly poor nor rich, he was in the middle. He can afford things he needs and spares for what he wants.

"A penny for your thought?" Minghao slightly squeezed Jun's hand because he seems preoccupied. A little part of Minghao worries that he may went overboard with all these plan for dinner dates but he wants to think that this is purely a business negotiation and a small reunion of his colleagues.

"Sorry." Jun said shyly and shook his head. Minghao didn't want to hover so he let it go. He'd let Jun open up by himself. He looked around to look for their friends and saw Wonwoo reading a book with Mingyu by his side. He smiled and looked at Jun.

"They're already here." Jun tilted his head in confusion. Minghao didn't inform his that there are people joining them. A bit disappointed but he didn't want to show it.

"Wonwoo and Mingyu wanted to meet you." All the disappointment in his body washed away. His best friends are here, the two couple who, he thought, are mad at him for not attending the wedding. Jun looks around and try to find the couple.

"Jun!" Wonwoo called out when their eyes met. Jun grinned and walk towards the couple's table, Minghao smiled by the act and followed quietly. Wonwoo embraced Jun.

"I missed you! It's been so long." Wonwoo added. Mingyu stood up and greeted Minghao. Jun hugged Mingyu next. He loves the boy as his little brother because he was a year younger than Jun while Jun and Wonwoo are in the same age. After the little scene, they settled for dinner. The dinner was filled with catch up and laughter. Jun missed the feeling, he wanted to go back to the past all of the sudden. He wants to spend free days with the three people whom he treasured.

"I've heard that you adopted? Where is she?" Jun asked excitedly, he loves kids. That's why he wanted to be a nursery teacher. Kids love him too. There's no kid in his life that cried in his arms. Jeonghan says he's blessed with a talent but he shrugs it off.

"She's at home, she's busy with her own business. Apparently, she prefers books than people too." Mingyu answered, Jun bursted laughing while Wonwoo slightly pouted. Jun knows his best friend too well and obviously the habit was inherited.

They all ate and had a lot of after college stories. Jun missed his old life back then. He missed the parties, the coffee and movie hang outs and even his friends. He felt bad for leaving them without any word. He felt bad not attending his own best friend's wedding. He wants to go back to the city and relive the life he had.

"I heard Minghao's a douchebag for buying your nursery, Jun." Wonwoo kid, Jun laughed while Minghao was staring at him. He was trying to know if Jun is still upset with him but he can't focus because Jun looks so beautiful while laughing.

"To be honest, I am thankful that Minghao bought it somehow." He glanced at the younger Chinese and smiled. Wonwoo hid a smile and nudge his husband.

"I misheard you, I thought you were thankful because Minghao's a douchebag." Mingyu interfered. Minghao glared at him. The older two laughed. Jun grinned and thought how can he leave this all behind.

He couldn't blame himself, he wanted to be in his parents' side right before they died and it took a lot of time to let him go on.

"Actually, that's why we're here." Wonwoo brought up, Jun tilted his head in confusion. Wonwoo beamed at him and turned to Mingyu.

"Well, you see, our daughter has a lot of potential. She's clearly interested in books and stuffs. We wanted to guide her but we aren't able to do so. So, Wonwoo and Minghao thought you might want to tutor her." Mingyu said hopefully. Jun smiled at the three of them.

He couldn't let the chance slip off his fingers. He gets a job, he gets to bond with his best friends and gets to be close with Minghao.

"I'm honored." He answered, Wonwoo clapped excitedly and planned everything. The night fell perfectly. Right after dinner, they went to a wine bar and had couple of champagne. It wasn't a blur unlike those night outs they had back in college. And he perfectly remembered that Xu Minghao kisses his forehead before they parted ways.


	3. Three: The rest is history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a party, they say it's fun

Jun's birthday is always anticipated by his friends. He might not be the youngest but they treat him like he is. A week before his birthday, they gathered up for breakfast to plan what is going to happen that day.

"What about a party? A tea party!" Jeonghan suggested which made the others look confused. Jeonghan isn't exactly the party goer type and he is lazy as a sloth.

"Then, we can invite all the kids and parents over!" Jeonghan said excitedly. It made sense when he explained. He wants to see Jisoo. Jihoon cringed and glared at him.

"That would be fun!" Jun agreed which made the couple look at him too. Jun thinks it's a great idea and he can invite Wonwoo, Mingyu and Minghao over. With no excuses, they couldn't argue because it was Jun's birthday.

Minghao was stucked in back to back meetings and appointments. He barely had the time to visit his office. He was in the middle of the meeting when his phone beeped.

Junhui  
Minghao?

He didn't know what to reply or if he would. He left it open for the rest of the meeting but he was occupied with the thought of what should text back. Minghao went out of the room and went back to his office. He found a large basket of sweets in his table.

Dropped by to say hello but you were in a meeting. I waited but I had errands to run in the city. A thank you gift for the two amazing dinner. Here's an invitation for my party next week.

Love, Jun.

Minghao smiled to himself. Jun was clearly bored because the note had some doodles and letters. Minghao took a tape and placed the note in his desk. He went back to the basket and found an invitation. Jun's birthday next week.

"Crap." He picked up his phone and dialed Wonwoo. There's a lot of things he can provide for Jun but he doesn't know if the older will like it. After several rings, he heard Wonwoo's hummed and the sizzling sound in the background. 

"Please don't try to burn your kitchen." Minghao said while scrolling through an online shop. 

"Shut up, Xu Minghao. What do you want from me?" Wonwoo scowled that made Minghao laugh. 

"I got an invitation from Jun today." He said and sighed. He felt bad for not knowing what would be the perfect gift for Jun. He wants something grand and remarkable. He wants Jun to smile the brightest when he opens Minghao's gift. 

"You're not that special, Hao. I got ours too and besides, Jun's here." Minghao sat straight when he heard what Wonwoo said. He started cleaning his table and was ready to take off early when Wonwoo added that he can't come.

"Fine, fine. I just need you to suggest a perfect gift for him." He scowled and sat back. He wanted to see Jun. Wonwoo fell silent and all Minghao can hear is the giggles in the background. He's sure that it was Jun and probably, Allie. 

"Remember when Jun worked in an antique shop back when we were college?" Wonwoo whispered. Minghao knew what was Wonwoo talking about. Jun used to part-time in a shop and the three of them always visit him to bring dinner or what.

"Rings a bell, yeah? Well, he always loved this old music box that looks like a piano. I don't know if the shop is still open but you should give it a try, he loves stuffs like that. You know you're in love with a sentimental junkie." Wonwoo continued that made Minghao chuckle and took his car keys.

"I'll take off now. Say thanks and hi for me." Minghao bid his good bye but right before he hung up, he heard Wonwoo yelled for Jun. He wants to pay a visit but Wonwoo told him not to. So, he had no choice. 

Morning of his birthday, Jun woke up surrounded by his friends in pajamas. Jeonghan was holding the cake while Jihoon is filming him. They were all singing happy birthday. Jun yawned with a smile. He closed his eyes and wished for another good year. 

They all shared breakfast in Jun's dining before they prepare for the party. Jun wanted to open the gifts but Jihoon told him not to. Seungcheol guarded the gifts because Jun is really sneaky. Jisoo came over with his son after breakfast. John gave him a gift but Seungcheol immediately took it. 

"No gifts for the morning." Seungcheol grinned and even Jisoo agreed. Jisoo helped Jun in cooking while the three were arranging the decors in the yard. By lunch time, children and their parents started coming. They all brought a gift for the nursery teacher. 

"Junnie!" Jun turned around and saw Wonwoo holding his daughter and followed by Mingyu and Minghao. Jun clapped and ran towards them.

"You made it!" Jun hugged Wonwoo and showered the little girl with kisses that made the child giggle. Jun hugged Mingyu and punched when Mingyu told him that he was old. 

"Happy birthday." Minghao beamed and opened his arms. Jun hugged him tight which made Minghao snickered. All of Jun's friends saw how the older hugged Minghao and how Minghao patted Jun's hair while supporting the older's waist. 

"What romantic movie is this?" Jeonghan interrupted. Jun blushed and glared at his co-teacher instead of being terrified, the rest of them laughed at the reaction. 

"So, is this the Minghao who were drooling about?" Jihoon kid, Wonwoo bursted out laughing while Minghao's eyes were opened wide. Mingyu snorted, too. Tomato is an understatement with the shade of Jun's cheeks. 

"Let us not bully the birthday boy but is he really the guy you kept doodling in your stationary?" Jisoo added, Jun stomped his foot and pouted. Minghao knew they were just trying to tease Jun so he put his arms around the older's shoulder.

"Don't be shy, Junnie." Jun almost burst with the pet name. Jun pleaded to Wonwoo but his best friend was also making fun of him. They started leaving Jun and Minghao alone. 

"It wasn't true!" Jun defended himself. It was partly true but not all of it, he wants to say. Minghao ruffled his hair and nodded. Minghao took out a small box from his pocket and put it in Jun's palm.

"I'm trying to tolerate you so keep quiet and open it now." Minghao mumbled, Jun leaped and hugged the younger again. Jun is really adorable when he's being affectionate, Minghao noted to himself. 

Jun hid in Minghao's chest while he opened the box, with Minghao looking down at him. They look so adorable. Minghao heard Jun gasps when he opened the box. Jun looked up at him and Minghao just smiled.

After dinner time, Jun and his friends were the only ones left in the house. A couple of wine and tons of gifts. They were all sitting in the living room, holding wine glass and watching Jun open his presents. Jisoo's daughter, Cassie, and Allie were fast asleep in Jun's bedroom while the adults were having their time. 

"Open this one, Junnie! It's from Minghao!" Jeonghan said and raised a gift wrapped with gold and black ribbons. Jun reached for the present and examined the box. Trying to guess what's inside. He looked at Minghao who is busy looking at the wine bottle beside him. Minghao fancies wine, Jun remembered. Minghao felt Jun's stare so he looked up and smiled at him. He put the bottle on the table and leans on the couch.

"Go ahead, open it for me." Minghao said, Jun smiled back and started opening Minghao's gift. At first, he thought it'd be something like an office supply but it wasn't. He remembers exactly what it was. He had no words for it, instead he hugged Minghao so tight that the younger has to hold his waist to support them from falling off the couch.

"Thank you so much, Hao! You remembered!" Jun is squealing while their friends were watching how adorable Jun was. Minghao chuckled and mumbled something but Jun didn't hear him properly. 

"What's this?" Jihoon asked, curious about the music box. Jun placed it back in the coffee table and made it work. It started playing a beautiful melody. Jun's smile didn't fade away for the rest of the night. Mingyu and Wonwoo went home after having two glasses, they carried Allie who is solemnly sleeping in Wonwoo's arms. Jun kissed the child good night in her forehead. 

"See you soonest, Junnie. Happy birthday!" The couple bid their good byes and went off. The others went home after helping Jun to clean the mess, they also wished, thanked and greeted Jun before going. Jun felt so happy because he really felt the love of his friends. When Jun went inside after sending Jisoo and his daughter in their car, Minghao was drinking his wine while looking at the pictures displayed in the walls.

"Hey." Minghao turned to look at him, he was smiling. God, he's gorgeous. Jun thought. The older run his thumb over the silver bracelet in his wrist.

"These are cute." Minghao pointed Jun's baby pictures and every other pictures over the years. Jun chuckled and shook his head, he went beside Minghao. They were both looking at the pictures.

"If you met my parents, I'm sure you'll love them." Jun said while looking at his family picture. "They're really funny and sweet." Jun continued. He felt Minghao's arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Minghao mumbled and kissed Jun's hair. They stayed like that for a while, Jun telling the stories behind every picture and Mighao's carefully listening. When Jun looked at the clock, it was some time of 2 in the morning. He gasped and slightly hit Minghao which made him look at the time, too.

"I didn't notice the time! I'm sorry to keep you this late!" Jun panicked. He knows Minghao is a busy man but the latter didn't seem to bother. Instead, he pulled Jun in the couch, they sat beside each other. Minghao leans in the couch and drunk the last of his wine. 

"It's alright, I'm free until tomorrow." He answered and smiled at Junhui. It didn't made him relaxed, he felt guilty. Minghao glanced at him and snickered,"It's fine, Jun. I can handle myself." He reassured the older again.

"You can sleep here." Jun offered, he realized what he said. Jun's eyes widen but before he could even excuse himself, Minghao nodded. 

"I'm not yet sleepy, tell me more about your life, Junnie." Minghao asked sweetly, Jun giggled and put the younger's glass in the table. 

"Let's eat the cake." Jun said and stood up. He heard shuffling in the couch, probably Minghao laying down comfortably and he stand corrected when he went back with two plates of cake. The rest of their midnight was filled with cakes, stories and partly, small kisses in Jun's head from Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry but i'm just so so so so drunk in this idea of minghao being sweet for junhui


	4. Four: Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at twt: @dreaforwen (:

Jun's birthday bloomed new friendships between his best friends and his friends. Jeonghan is finally convinced that he is in safe hands while he is in the city. A week after, he started packing for the things he will bring to his new apartment in the city. He didn't want to rent but Minghao insisted him to. He told Jun that his truck won't make it back and forth. So, in the end, Jun settled for an apartment hotel, that Minghao recommended, to stay at. 

"Please visit us every weekend or else, we'll raid you!" Jeonghan said while bidding good bye. Jun nodded and laughed. Minghao was waiting for them. Jihoon smiled mischievously at the both of them.

"I'll go now." Jun rolled his eyes before approaching Minghao who was holding the car's door for him. He looked back at his friends and waved a good bye. He hoped in whilst he watch Minghao went to the other side.

"You okay?" Minghao asked before starting the engine, the older nodded and flashed a huge smile. Minghao smiled back and started driving away from Jun's neighborhood. While on the way to Jun's apartment, Minghao insisted to order in a drive-thru and Jun gladly told him to order a kiddie meal and salad. 

"What are you going to do with the toy?" Minghao asked when he glanced at Jun who didn't even open the toy, instead he put it in his bag with a giggle. 

"I want to give it to Allie!" Jun answered joyfully which made the younger snicker and nod. 

Minghao helped Jun with everything he pack. He also spend the whole day with the older in the new apartment, they were both exhausted because Jun wanted to move things according to his liking. They were laying next to each other in the couch in the living room, Minghao's arm was Jun's pillow while the older sleeps in.

"Hello?" Minghao answered sleepily without even flinching. He let Jun rest in his arms and the latter was quietly purring like a cat. Minghao looked at his phone to check the time and it was almost dinner time. 

"Where are you? You're not in your office." Mingyu said in the other line, Minghao yawned before answering. He looked at the sleeping man in his arm, it made him grin and he wanted to kiss the other's forehead.

"Jun's apartment, helped him with stuffs." Minghao finally answered. The other line was silent. 

"Please don't say like that again, it makes me think of other things." Mingyu pleaded, Minghao barked a laugh and said alright. Mingyu reminded him of the errands they both need to run tomorrow. After hanging up, he soon called a Chinese restaurant to order food for the both of them. 

"Sleepyhead, wake up." He poked Jun in the cheeks but the older didn't even budge. Minghao continued poking his cheeks until he creased his eyebrow. Jun yawned and let his eyes adjust to the light. 

"The food's here. Come on, get up." Jun nodded and followed Minghao. He was still yawning and stretching when Minghao was taking out the delivery. He stared at the younger and can't help but to blush. A thought of them being together slipped into his mind and now, it won't stop making him blush.

"I have to go now." Minghao stood up after cleaning every bit of their dinner. Jun stood up as well, he nodded at the younger. They both walked to the door and Minghao turned around to look at Jun.

"See you around?" Minghao asked while grinning. Minghao might have mention that he will be busy for the week because of meetings and visits they rescheduled. Jun nodded and bid his good bye to Minghao.

The week was jam packed for Jun, too. He had tutoring sessions with Allie and he was also trying to clean the whole apartment. So he didn’t notice that Minghao was not around to check on him personally but the younger always leave messages from time to time for him. 

It was Friday when Jun is sitting in the study room with Allie, they were learning about basic math when someone knocked on the door. When they both look up, it was Mingyu,

“Daddy!” Allie ran to her father and hugged him tightly. Jun smiled at Mingyu who showed him a thumbs up. 

“Let’s go downstairs. The dinner is ready.” Mingyu said, Allie nodded. Mingyu left the door open as he walked away. Allie helped Jun cleaning up the school stuffs laid in front of them. 

“Tell your daddies what you’ve learn today, alright?” Jun ruffled Allie’s hair as she giggled and nodded. When they went in the kitchen, it was Jun who was surprised this time. Minghao was sitting in the table with Wonwoo and Mingyu. 

“Missed me?” He said while flashing a huge grin, Jun sat beside him and just glanced at the other. He didn’t know but he felt happy that Minghao is finally beside him after a busy week. 

They ate while Mingyu and Minghao told stories about the trip and meeting they had that week. Minghao offered to give Jun a lift, Wonwoo nodded and insisted Jun to hop in. 

“Don’t worry, this truck of yours will be here.” Wonwoo grinned and waved good bye at them. The family bid the good bye at the two while they drove away.

“How’s your week?” Minghao asked but didn’t took his look away from the road. 

“It’s fine, I guess. The apartment is all better than the last time.” Jun giggled which made Minghao glanced at him with a smile. 

“Let me judge then.” Minghao said cockily, Jun rolled his eyes jokingly and agreed confidently. Minghao went to a drive thru even if Jun said he was full. They ordered a bunch of McDonalds on their way to Jun’s apartment. 

“It’s not that bad.” Minghao said when he looked around the apartment when they arrived. It was neat but lacking of furniture. Minghao put the paper bag in the coffee table and he sat comfortably. 

“I’ll just change my clothes.” Jun said and laughed when Minghao whined and convinced him not to. They were both lazily laying next to each other while watching a Netflix series with burger in their hands. 

“This is nice.” Minghao snickered and looked at the man who is leaning against him. Jun hummed in agreement. With the older in his arms, he felt home. He wanted to make it last forever. 

“The show sucks but being with you is nice.” Jun replied and smiled at him. Minghao run his fingers through Jun’s hair and smiled back. He knew what was the unspoken thing between them. He likes Jun as much Jun likes him and he’s not stupid to left it unsaid. 

“Let’s go out tomorrow.” Minghao said out of blue while he was focused in combing Jun’s hair,”Let’s stroll, have lunch and dinner, go anywhere you want.” He added. Jun nodded as he fell asleep in Minghao’s arms again. Jun woke up covered with a blanket. The last thing he remembered is Minghao asking him for a date last night, he took his phone in the coffee table and looked at the time. It was past 10 and yet he is still lying on the couch. He heard noises from the kitchen so he tried his best to sit up and look. It was Minghao who was cooking, unaware of his spectator.

"Good morning." Jun greeted, Minghao glanced and smiled at him. Jun stood up and stretched his limbs. 

"Good morning. I'm making your breakfast, your Majesty." Minghao said sarcastically, he earned a chuckle from the older. Jun noticed Minghao's clothes were different from last night. The latter seemed to notice the stare from the older and laughed,"I went home after you slept and you were still sleeping when I went back." 

"I like sleeps." Jun pouted and sat in the counter. Minghao filled the plates with American breakfast and turned to Jun. 

"You certainly do." Minghao kissed Jun's cheek and agreed. Jun felt giddy and giggled. They ate breakfast and Minghao let Jun get ready while he watches some movies again. Jun liked this routine they did so he couldn't stop smiling while looking for his clothes. It somehow felt like it was permanent for them and he didn't mind. He always wanted someone to be with him in his so called home and Minghao is the perfect candidate for it.


	5. Five: Can you think about it, he said

Minghao and Junhui went out right after their breakfast, Jun had no idea where Minghao was taking him but he knew they passed the interstate. The both of them singing out loud Michael Buble’s Everything. Their hands bumping and small smiles they were sharing. It was all that until they arrived in a beach from the outskirt of the town. 

“How did you know about this?” Jun asked while looking through the window. It was noon yet the view was magnificent, there were people in the beach and Jun can also see a cafe near the shore. It was beautiful and he never knew about this. 

“Well, that cafe was owned by the company.” Minghao pointed as Jun nods. The younger unbuckled his belt and went out to open up the door for Jun which made the older blushed. He is still new to these gestures because it’s been ages since he actually dated. Minghao took Jun’s hand and was about to walk when Jun stopped them both. 

“Let me take off my shoes.” Jun asked and smiled at Minghao,”I like walking in barefoot when I’m in the beach.” He added and started taking off his shoes. Minghao was watching with smiles because Jun didn’t even bother to let go of Minghao’s hand. 

“I’ll hold that.” Minghao offered and took Jun’s loafers, he was hesitant to give it. He was shy to, no one does that for him. It was a gentleman move and Jun is trying not to freak out. He is still trying not to lose composure whenever Minghao is around but fate is testing him,”Let me. Alright?” Minghao assured him and he let go of his loafer. Minghao held it with his free hand and gently tug Jun’s hand. 

“So, who else knows about this place?” Jun asked and looked at Minghao. The sand felt good, it was relaxing for Junhui. It was all relaxing for him, adding the presence of Minghao. The day was good as perfect. 

“Well, Mingyu and Wonwoo, of course.” Minghao answered and squeezed Jun’s hand lightly,”You’re the only one I brought here.” He added and smiled. Jun looked away and pouted when he heard a chuckle. 

“You never talked about your past relationships.” Jun said, trying to defend himself. He was curious, if he was being honest. He’s curious about Minghao’s field of love, he never saw Minghao went out ever since they were college. The younger always excuse himself to be too busy for love and has no interest on pursuing it but as the truth unraveled, Jun was somehow the reason why Minghao never dated anyone and that thought makes Jun flustered. 

“I never had one, Jun.” Minghao snickered and let go of Jun’s hand, he wrapped his hand around the older’s shoulder and pressed his nose to Jun’s hair,”I was too busy with work and I still had no interest about it until that day I saw you standing in front of my office.” Minghao smiled and looked at Jun. Jun was just listening to him and having a faint blush in his cheeks which made the older look adorable. 

“I just don’t have a thing for other people ever since college, Jun. To be honest, I was just too coward to ask you out because I thought you didn’t like him that way so I didn’t push it. I just let it, thinking it will just fade away and I thought it did but when I saw you after opening my door, I knew it wasn’t gone nor will it be. I still feel the same for you, Jun.” Minghao reassured him. He felt so happy and stupid. It wasted so many years running around. It was 4 years of college and he just let it slip, thinking Minghao didn’t like him that way either. 

Jun tried to date in their years in college because he didn’t want to be that obvious, though he wanted to shout at Minghao to just ask him out but when Minghao said he had no interest, he shrugged the thought off. Jun dated maybe 3 or 5 guys back then but it all didn’t last long for 3 months. Minghao was the only one in Jun’s list and moving forward to the present, it seems like it was mutual for the both of them since college. 

“So, if there’s anyone in my date list, it would be you.” Minghao snickered and let his hand fall back to Jun’s hand. They walked for a bit until they reached the isolated part of the beach, they sat in the enormous rocks and watched the small waves reach their feet. 

It was past noon when they trailed back to the car and went to the cafe, the scent of caffeine and chocolates welcomed Jun when they entered the cafe. An acoustic cover was playing softly and the small chatters of utensils and people were the noise he could hear. Minghao led him in a vacant spot as he looks around. 

“This cafe is so cozy.” He said as he sat in front of Minghao and when he glanced at the younger, Minghao was smiling softly at the sight of Jun. He liked how Jun’s eyes wandered with such interest and how a smile form when he sees something he likes. 

“You’re so adorable.” Minghao said and chuckled, a blush was painted in Jun’s cheeks again, he let out an awkward laugh which made Minghao chuckle even more. Minghao ordered for the both of them. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jun asked. He fiddled with his fingers as Minghao nodded,”Anything.” He smiled. 

“Are we really dating? I mean, is this something that—” He stuttered, he didn’t know how to put it in the right words,”What I meant is, do you, like—” He bit his lips and laughed softly at himself. He didn’t know how to ask it but he knew it was a mutual understanding for the both of them but he wanted to hear it from Minghao. 

“Yes, we’re dating, Jun. Well, I want to consider that we’re dating but don’t worry, I’m not refraining you from anything. I don’t want to rush it. I’m not pushing you to consider us official.” Minghao answered so softly and reached for his hand to squeeze. Jun let a small smile. 

“Take your time.” Minghao added again. Jun knew he didn’t need to think about his feelings. If there’s something he is certain about, it is the fact that he likes Minghao as much as Minghao likes him. But there are still things he needs to consider before actually putting himself in the dating zone, he didn’t want to jump right into the pit, not now that he just got a job and just moved out from his home. 

“A penny for your thought?” He looked back at Minghao who was staring at him, he shook his head and rubbed his thumb over Minghao’s fingers,”I was just trying to sink in what you said. Don’t worry about it.” He answered. Their order arrived and they talked about small things they didn’t know about each other. 

They spent the whole afternoon in the beach and went to diner for dinner because Jun craved for some onion rings. Minghao nodded and happily ate with him as they both laughed and talked in a small diner. 

“I had fun today.” Jun said as he landed in his couch with Minghao trailing behind him. Jun knew he is going to collapse in his bed later but with his companion sitting next to him, he doesn’t feel tired at all. 

“I’m glad you did. I can’t leave knowing you didn’t.” Jun looked at younger with a confused look plastered in his face,”Mingyu and I have tons of schedule out of town this week.” He added and let his head fall in Jun’s shoulder. He surely heard Jun’s oh. 

“I’ll be back before you know it but while I’m away, can you do me two favors?” He asked, Jun nodded and let his hand play with Minghao’s hair. Minghao felt so relaxed by the gesture and grinned,”One is can you promise me to take care of yourself?” Jun nodded while laughing because he admit that he is clumsy.

“What’s the second one? Don’t let myself starve?” Jun said jokingly. 

“No, that’s number one. Two is I want you to think about what I said earlier while I am away.” Minghao answered and stared at Jun. Jun didn’t even hesitate to nod, he bent down to kiss Minghao’s cheek and smile softly. 

“I will.” He swore. 

Jun did think about it. Damn, it’s everything he’s been thinking about. He even asked Jihoon and Jeonghan about it over the phone and Wonwoo while he was in Kim Household. Jihoon told him it was his decision, Jeonghan said whatever makes Jun happy is what Jun should do but when he asked Wonwoo that day, all received was a mischievous smile and a cookie. 

“Don’t just smile at me, you fox!” Jun whined but his best friend just laughed and shook his head. Jun spent the whole time glaring at Wonwoo whenever he can. He knew that Wonwoo was just trying to tease him but he wanted some answer, too. 

It was one night away before Minghao comes home when he got a call from the younger. He was binge watching a series when he answered the call and was welcomed by a topless Minghao laying on a hotel bed. Jun blushed ferociously and Minghao barked the loudest laugh when he saw Jun. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll wear something.” Minghao said breathlessly and went out of the bed. Jun closed his eyes and slapped his cheeks mildly, hoping it would remove the redness of his face. Minghao came back with tank top covering his exposed skin earlier. 

“I missed you.” Minghao said after recovering from another pit of laughter. Jun slightly pouted and mumbled,”I miss you, too.” Minghao smiled and stayed quiet for a while. He was just looking at Jun who is staring back at him. 

“I’m going to see you tomorrow.” The younger said so lovingly that it made Jun melt inside. 

“You know where to find me.” Jun kid and smiled sweetly. They spent hours talking about their week. It was Jun who first fell asleep and letting Minghao witness the little snores Jun makes as he sleeps so calmly. 

“Good night, Junhui.” He whispered with a chuckle and ended the call. Minghao flipped in his bed as he composed a text for Junhui. 

To: Jun   
See you tomorrow, Junnie. You owe me one for falling asleep. Good night.


	6. Six: The feeling is mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG I AM REALLY SORRY FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME SHKGHKJSHGKSG

Jun woke up a little late than usual so he skipped his breakfast and went straight to Wonwoo’s. He found his best friend on his usual spot, reading a book while Allie sits next to him and occupied with a book, too. 

 

“Good morning.” He greeted, the two looked up and put their books down,”I’m sorry I’m late, I woke up late.” He added and sat beside Allie. Wonwoo was looking at him with a teasing smile creeping out in his face. Jun made a face and glared at Wonwoo. 

 

“You ready, Allie?” He asked the little girl who nodded enthusiastically. Wonwoo kissed his daughter’s forehead before letting the girl run upstairs. 

 

“Mingyu said they’ll be here for lunch time.” Wonwoo said it with a teasing tone. Jun slightly pushed his best friend off the couch before following his student upstairs. “Good luck, Junnie.” Wonwoo shot and barked a laugh, he groaned and rolled his eyes. He was blushing because he didn’t know how to answer Minghao without remember that the younger watched him fell asleep last night. 

 

The two were too occupied by their reading when they heard someone knocked on the door, they both looked up and saw Minghao standing by the door with a sweet smile while looking at Jun. 

 

“Hi, Allie. Your dad’s downstairs.” Minghao said, Allie looked at Junhui, asking for his permission and Jun nodded with a smile. The little girl abandoned the two Chinese who were looking like they haven’t seen each other for years. 

 

“Hi.” Junhui greeted with a high pitch. He internally panicked because he saw Minghao chuckled and opened his arms. Jun flew in the younger’s arm and hugged tightly. It felt good for the both of them. The longing they both have for each other is much stronger than the label they have right now. 

 

“How are you?” Minghao whispered in Jun’s ear as he gently rubbed his palms in Jun’s waist for comfort which made Jun relaxed. 

 

“I’m fine. You?” Jun broke the hug to take a good look at Minghao who smiled genuinely at him,”Fine now that you’re in front of me.” Minghao answered and for the nth time, Jun blushed. It was like a new found hobby of Minghao. More likely, it was a task to make Jun fluster with everything he does. 

 

“Cute.” Minghao grinned and pulled Jun towards him, he landed his lips in the older’s forehead and took him out of the room. They were hand in hand when they walked into the kitchen, Mingyu and Wonwoo were shooting them a suspicious look which made Jun conscious so he let go of Minghao’s hand. 

 

“Stop acting like we don’t know what’s going on between you two, Junhui.” Wonwoo said and shook his head, the two young men laughed because Jun whined by what Wonwoo said,”What? It’s true!” Wonwoo added. 

 

“Stop laughing, Hao. Like you wouldn’t shut up about him, too.” Mingyu teased his best friend. Minghao shrugged and looked at them all. 

 

“I am not denying anything. Jun is the only one who does that.” Minghao said, Jun lightly slapped Minghao’s arm which made the younger smile at him. 

 

“You are all bullies!” Jun whined and pouted, Allie were just watching his parents and uncles engaged into a conversation she couldn’t comprehend. They ate loudly because of the sass and teasing remarks one will bark every second. 

 

When Jun and Allie went back upstairs, Minghao wouldn’t let go of him simply because he misses the older which is funny. Minghao wasn’t the clingy type so Mingyu enjoyed watching his own best friend whine for Junhui’s attention but it didn’t please Wonwoo so he let Minghao have Jun for the rest of the day but with a promise that Minghao wouldn’t interrupt his daughter’s home study ever again. 

 

“Swear in your designer clothes, Minghao.” Wonwoo glared, Minghao drew a cross in his heart with his finger and smiled innocently. 

 

“As if that’s going to happen.” Junhui commented when they were sitting in Jun’s car. Minghao chuckled and turned on the engine. 

 

“Yeah, your attention is more important than my clothes.” Minghao said and reached for Junhui’s hand. They traveled back to Jun’s apartment. Minghao surely meant when he said he missed Jun because he couldn’t keep his hand to himself. He was either half-hugging Jun or holding Jun’s hand when they were in the elevator. 

 

“You’re so adorable when you’re like this.” Jun said as he open his apartment. Minghao smiled sweetly and find his hands around Jun’s shoulders again. 

 

“I don’t even know why I am being like this but I really missed you.” Minghao mumbled against Jun’s hair. Jun just snickered and pat Minghao’s back. “What do you want for dinner?” Minghao asked when they both sat on the couch. 

 

“I don’t really know.” Jun found himself, lying in Minghao’s lap as the younger scrolls for new shows they could watch. 

 

“Want to go out?” Minghao let his arms fall in Jun’s stomach, he can feel the soft fats in Jun’s tummy which made him smile. Junhui shakes his head and reaches for the remote. 

“Let’s just watch first. We’ll figure out what we want to eat when it’s dinner time.” Junhui answered and resumed the movie he last watched in Netflix. 

 

“Is it bad to admit that I really missed you when I was away. It may sound so cheesy but it’s true.” Minghao said with his pure heart. Junhui looked up at him and smiled. He sat back up and faced Minghao. 

“The feeling is mutual, Hao.” Jun kissed Minghao’s cheek,”I’ve been thinking about what he talked about last time and I think I don’t want to prolong something I’ve always wanted to happen. It’s not like I just met you last week, I knew you for years and I think if I’ll make it wait longer, it will just waste both of our time.” He added and held Minghao’s hand. 

“I actually don’t know what to say right now but I’m glad.” Minghao took Junhui in his arms as he peppers the older with kisses on the face. The both of them stayed like that as they watched the movie, snuggling in the small couch. 

 

-

“Do I really have to go with you, Woo?” Junhui whined as he wait for Wonwoo finding his keys. It’s a day off for Junhui since Allie started to have violin lessons every Friday. Thus, their tutoring comes in four day in a week only. But, Junhui woke up with tons of messages from Wonwoo. 

 

“Yes, Junnie. Don’t you want to surprise Mingha after tons of meetings?” Wonwoo asked him. The Chinese man pouted and looked down at the lunchbox he prepared for Minghao. Wonwoo invited him to visit Mingyu and Minghao in their company. 

 

“Now, let’s go. Seungkwan said their meeting ends at exactly 12.” Wonwoo fished out his keys and trails to their garage. Junhui followed him with a whine. He doesn’t know if Minghao will like him randomly visiting him in the office. They’re not like Mingyu and Wonwoo, they’re just dating. Junhui also knows how professional Minghao is when it comes to work. 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Kim.” The security greeted Wonwoo with a bow and his best friend jut returned a smile. Wonwoo pulled him to his side and patted his shoulder.

 

“Imagine if they started calling you Mr. Xu as well, Junnie.” Wonwoo whispered, Junhui blushed furiously and escaped for Wonwoo’s pit of laughter. Wonwoo went to the reception and talked to the woman he also talked to when he came here for the first time. 

 

“Junnie, this is Ms. Park. Ms. Park, this is Junhui. You’ll be seeing him often, best to know each other now.” Wonwoo introduced him to the receptionist who gladly bowed at him so he bowed as well. Wonwoo pulled him as he finished talking to the receptionist. They went straight to the elevator. 

 

“You’re friends with everyone.” Junhui said to Wonwoo who just smiled at him. 

 

“Well, I was here beside them when they started this company so I basically know everyone who comes and go.” Wonwoo answered,”I’m sure you’ll meet them all sooner or later.” Wonwoo winked at him. He just shook his head by the playfulness of his best friend. 

 

“Wonwoo.” A man greeted Wonwoo when they got off the elevator. The man looked at him as well and smiled. 

 

“Seungkwan, this is Junhui. Junnie, this is Seungkwan. Mingyu’s lovely assistant.” Seungkwan offered a hand and Junhui gladly shook it with a smile. 

 

“So, you’re the mystery guy Minghao couldn’t stop talking about.” Seungkwan said bluntly. Junhui was flustered again so Wonwoo snickered. 

 

“He’s shy about how Minghao is so whipped for him.” Wonwoo kid, gaining a hit from Junhui in the arm. 

 

“I’m just kidding, Junhui. Minghao and Mingyu just got out from their meeting. Should I accompany you to his assistant?” Seungkwan offered. 

 

“You just want to see your boyfriend, Kwan. Stop making excuses!” Wonwoo teased Seungkwan who just laughed. Junhui is enjoying the company so far because Wonwoo is right, he needs to get use to these people Minghao associates with. 

 

“I’ll leave you two now. Kwan, take care of Junnie for me.” Wonwoo squeezed his hand and smiled before turning his heels away to the other aisle of the office. 

 

“Shall we?” Seungkwan asked, Junhui nodded and followed Seungkwan. The path was familiar to Junhui, of course. He went here twice already but he wasn’t introduce to anyone before. 

 

“I’m not sure if you met Hansol before. He’s Minghao’s assistant and my boyfriend. Minghao told us before that you came here but his assistant wasn’t around.” Seungkwan said. 

 

“The last time I went here is to deliver my birthday invitation. I didn’t meet anyone that time.” He answered and beamed. 

 

“Well, you gotta know everyone now. Welcome to the family, Junhui.” He blushed at what Seungkwan just said but gladly, Seungkwan didn’t notice because they were already in front of Minghao’s office. 

 

“Hansollie! Look who do we have here!” Seungkwan hugged the man joyfully. The man seems to have no idea who Junhui was.

 

“Hansol, he is Junhui.” Seungkwan added. Junhui smiled at Hansol and bowed. 

 

“Oh! That Junhui. Glad to finally meet you, Sir.” Hansol bowed and shook his hand.

 

“Just call me Jun.” He dismissed the honorific. He wasn’t used to be called Sir. 

 

“Jun, it is. Well, we have to go have some lunch now. Minghao is inside. Probably talking to his laptop. I’m pretty sure his mood will light up once he knows who visits him.” Hansol said. The couple bid their goodbye to Junhui. It felt like a dejavu now but the thing is Xu Minghao is not just someone he loved back in college, he was now Minghao’s boyfriend and it felt surreal for him. He knocked lightly on the door as he sighed deeply. 

 

“No need to knock, Hansol. Come in.” He heard Minghao said inside. He slowly opened the door and peaked. Minghao didn’t look up when the door open. Instead, he kept typing in his laptop. He looked so sophisticated and it took Junhui’s breath away again. 

 

“Why are you so quiet, Han—” Minghao finally looked up and was surprised by the person in front of him,”Junhui.” He said breathlessly. Junhui was standing beside the door, with a lunch box in both of his hands, blushing and smiling slightly. 

 

“Hi.” Junhui murmured. Minghao stood up, fast, and found himself in front of Junhui already. 

 

“Hi. Goodness, hi.” Minghao chuckled. He was surprised, he can’t stop smiling at Junhui. 

 

“Surprise?” Junhui giggled which made Minghao chuckled as well. 

 

“Wonwoo pulled you with him, didn’t he?” Minghao said and took the lunch box out of Junhui’s hands. He placed it in his coffee table. 

 

“He did. Is it a good time?” Junhui tilted his head cutely. Minghao cupped the older’s cheeks and pecked lightly on his lips. 

 

“Perfect time. I needed happiness.” Minghao answered and buried Junhui in his chest. Junhui laughed against Minghao’s body but he hugged the younger back.


	7. Seven: He's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm and thunder are always nothing if the sheets crumples because of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY because I put this in my dungeon. This is the only time I had time to actually reread my written chapters and found an inspiration to write it. I am terribly sorry. Forgive me. 
> 
>  
> 
> @festivejunhao

“Did you cook this?” Minghao asked when he opened the lunchbox Jun made for him. The older nodded and smiled as he helped Minghao laying the boxes in the coffee table. 

 

“I figured that you’ve been craving for good Chinese food.” Jun answered with a sweet smile on his face causing Minghao to kiss the side of his lips. 

 

“You’re the best.” He said and took his first bite. Jun was anticipating, he knows that he’s a decent cook but what he doesn’t know is if he caught Minghao’s preferences. He stares at Minghao, seeing if he twitches or smiles. The younger felt the attention he’s been getting, he snickered and caressed Jun’s cheek with his free hand. 

 

“It’s delicious, babe. Don’t frown like that.” Jun felt his inside melted by the endearment but he tried to be stoic about it. 

 

“Stop making me feel better, Hao. Tell me if there’s something wrong with it so I can perfect it the way you want.” He answered whilst Minghao is not even bothered, he was busy munching on the moon cakes. 

 

“Hao.” Junhui whined, Minghao chuckled and placed his chopsticks down. He wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist and nuzzled on his neck. 

 

“It’s perfect. I swear. Thank you for doing this, for visiting me.” Minghao mumbled as he plants small kisses in Junhui’s jaw. 

 

“Fine.” Jun giggled and cupped Minghao’s face, “Go ahead and eat your lunch, Hao. You have things to do.” He added before he pecks on the younger’s lips. Minghao grinned widely and break the hug, proceeding enjoying the lunch that his boyfriend just brought him. 

 

The two of them spent the whole lunch break, cuddling and talking in the couch until Hansol had to remind Minghao about the after lunch meeting about their new investors. 

 

“What are your plans this afternoon?” Minghao asked as he fixes the crumpling of his shirt, Jun stood up and help him fixing his coat as well. Jun smiled as he do so. 

 

“Nothing. I actually don’t have any plans going out today but Wonwoo flooded me with messages earlier. I had to go, you know him.” Jun chuckled and fixes Minghao’s necktie. 

 

“Do you want to wait for me? After this meeting, I can go home with you. Let’s watch a movie or stroll if you want to.” Jun squinted his eyes on Minghao. Doubting that he can go home that early. It was unlikely of Minghao because from what he hears from Wonwoo, Minghao is very workaholic and dedicated to the company. 

 

“That’s very unlikely of you, Xu Minghao.” He answered with so much confidence. 

 

“I can break my own rules, babe. I’m sure Mingyu won’t mind and Hansol will be pleased to know he won’t work late.” Minghao explained as his finger traces the outline of Jun’s face. No matter how much he tells himself that Minghao is already his, his brain can’t function properly knowing how intimate Minghao can be whenever they’re together. 

 

“Fine, I’ll wait for you but can I nap for a while?” He answered in a whisper. He heard Minghao chuckled as he pressed his lips in Jun’s forehead before letting the man go. 

 

“You can sleep in the couch. I have a blanket in that compartment under the coffee table. I’ll wake you up when the meeting’s over?” Minghao asked, he nodded. 

 

“Sleep well, babe.” Minghao bid his good bye with a squeeze in Jun’s waist. He took his phone and laptop with him. The younger kissed him on the lips before exiting the room. It felt nice, being like great help to Hao. Jun never had anyone significant like Minghao before. The only people he spent his days with after college are his parents. His parents always told him that they were fine and Junhui should be living his life to the fullest but Jun couldn’t. He wanted to spend the remaining time of his parents fruitfully. He took care of them until their last breath and Junhui thinks it’s worth it. 

 

He took the blanket under the coffee table, he can smell the strong scent of Minghao’s perfume. It feels familiar and home. Bringing lunch for Minghao, helping him with his neck tie and waiting for him to come back. It felt so right for Junhui. It felt like he’s been doing it for years and he’s willing to do it for more upcoming years. Junhui fell asleep as soon as his head landed on the couch. 

 

“Junhui.” Minghao calls him gently as he pat Jun’s cheek. The older groaned at the gesture. “Love, let’s go home.” Minghao slowly pulls Jun up in a sitting position. He sat beside the drowsy man.

 

“What time is it?” Jun asked in a mumbling tone, he yawned and extend his arm. 

 

“It’s almost five in the afternoon, Jun.” He tried to open up his eye, letting it adjust on the brightness of the room. 

 

“Your meeting lasted for four hours?” Minghao laughed and shook his head. 

 

“No, the meeting ended at two. I finished my contracts so you can sleep for more hours. A win-win situation.” The younger answered while folding the blanket and putting it back in his compartment. 

 

“Did you have a good sleep?” 

 

“The best nap.” Jun yawned and stood up, stretching his numb limbs. Minghao looks less formal, with his coat and neck tie gone. 

 

“Let’s go. Mingyu said I can go home now and Hansol already went home too.” Minghao said and grabbed his bag and coat in his desk. 

 

“I bought two movie tickets for us and a reservation in a restaurant.” He added, Jun looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

“You did all that when I was out?” Following Minghao out of his office. 

 

“Yes, I was bored. I didn’t want to wake you up. You look so peaceful while sleeping.” He answered and grabbed Jun’s hand, intertwining it with his. They passed the columns of cubicle, their employees looking at him and greeting Minghao with a smile. 

 

“It’s the first time they saw me walked out before 7 PM plus the fact I’m holding a pretty man’s hand.” Minghao mumbled in his ear. Causing him to be a blushing mess, he hides himself in Minghao’s shoulder as they walked passed everyone. 

 

“Don’t be shy, Junnie. You’ll be here often.” Minghao chuckled and raised their hand to kiss Junhui’s knuckle. Jun smiled at the gesture and nodded, not minding the faint blush on his cheeks. 

 

Their travel to the mall is quiet fast since it’s near by. They ate dinner in this fancy Italian restaurant Minghao seems to love. Letting Jun try all his favorites and even the desserts are marvelous. After dinner, they went strolling and Minghao bought sweaters for Jun which he thinks is so unnecessary but Minghao insisted. They watched the last show of a suspense thriller movie, it was fun until they were walking back to the car and noticed how heavy the rain is. 

 

“It’s raining cats and dogs.” Jun said while looking at the floor to ceiling glass window, “I should just take a taxi, Hao. You’re to be stuck in traffic if you drive me home.” Jun fished out his phone, ready to book a cab when Minghao took it from him. 

 

“It’s hard to book a taxi at this hour and I can’t just trust you to anyone. It’s already late, Jun.” Minghao put his phone in his pocket, “Just let me drive you home, I can handle the traffic.”

 

“But—” Junhui was about to disagree when Minghao holds him by his shoulder and faced him. 

 

“We compromise. Let’s not argue, okay? The rain is getting heavier and heavier. How about you spend the night in my house and I can drop you off by morning.” Minghao said, Jun nodded. Minghao has a point, he can read the loud drops of rain in the window. 

 

“Let’s go home.” He took Jun’s hand and went to his car. The drive wasn’t fast due to the rain but when they got Minghao’s garage, Jun felt so small in a space so wide. It wasn’t grand like a mansion but Minghao’s house is three times bigger than his parents’ house. 

 

“You okay, Junnie?” Jun snapped out of his amazement and turned to look at Minghao. 

 

“You live here alone?” He had to ask. Minghao was about to say something but no words came out, he nodded instead. 

 

“I hire people to cook and clean but no one stays except me.” They both walked into the house. It was porcelain white, furnished in old Spanish and renaissance period furniture. It looks so peaceful yet feels so lonely. There, he understood why Minghao spends more time in work than in home, he understood how lonely Minghao must have felt every time he comes home to a house that has no one to talk to, to spend your time with. He wanted Minghao to feel he wasn’t alone because he wasn’t anymore, he has Jun. He will always have Jun. In this house, it’s barely a home but with Jun in his side, that. That’s home. Junhui wanted Minghao to know that, to feel that. 

 

“Do you want to sleep in a guest room or—” 

 

“Your room.” Minghao smiled and kissed him on the lips, along the thunder grumbles somewhere out of their bubble.


End file.
